Reasons
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: Nala has given birth to Simba's daughters, Kiara and Shani. However, Nala's half sister, Nadra, has given birth to Simba's son, Kion. There is no doubt that Kion isn't Simba's son, which points to infidelity in the new King of Pride Rock. Follow Nala as she is forced to coparent with her first love. Rated T, (PreTLKII-PostTLKII) I only own my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I'm back. New story featuring Nala and Simba, with a little theory on why Nala changes colors in TLKII (and slightly in TLG.) However, this isn't going to be a lovey-dovey story between Nala and Simba, its about them coparenting Kiara from the beginning (her birth) to her marriage to Kovu. Here's the summary:**

**Nala has given birth to Simba's daughters, Kiara and Shani. However, Nala's half sister, Nadra, has given birth to Simba's son, Kion. There is no doubt that Kion isn't Simba's son, which points to infidelity in the new King of Pride Rock. Nala is heartbroken, but since Kiara is Simba's heir by law, she cannot take Kiara with her if she leaves, so she has to coparent with the lion she once loved. So follow Nala as she tries desperately to let their daughter have freedom, even if she is his heir. **

**I hope you enjoy it! If you do, post a review or two.**

Prologue: A Golden Boy

Nala woke shortly before sunrise, her two golden cubs cradled in her front legs. Today was the day that the elder of the twin girls, Kiara, would be shown to the Kingdom as the next heir of Simba. Kiara resembled Simba moreso, a brighter gold color with lighter colored paws, and her eyes were showing signs of being reddish. Shani, the younger of the two, resembled Nala a bit more, with her golden pelt being duskier, her paws being the same color as her pelt, and greenish eyes.

The Queen could not be prouder of her girls. She dipped her purple-brown nose and nudged her girls, causing both girls to mew in protest. Nala could only smile.

"C'mon girls, you need to be awake." She said softly. Kiara whined and yawned widely. Shani seemed to just pout.

Simba padded in quietly, gazing at Nala and his two girls. His red eyes were calm, collected, but loving towards his family. He smiled.

"Hey. There's my girls. Is Kiara ready for her big day?" He asked softly. Kiara glanced up to Simba, her eyes wide, and her smile wider.

"I think she is. She is such a daddy's girl, Simba." Nala smiled brightly. Shani looked to Nala and batted at her mother's nose. The Queen could only smile.

**oOoOo**

After the presentation, Nala was settled back in the cave with her girls. Sarafina, her mother, came in to keep the new mother company. The older lioness nudged her daughter gently before gazing on her granddaughters.

"Kiara is going to make the best Queen someday. Shani will be a wonderful leader of the Guard." Sarafina noted.

"I know. I'm so proud of my girls already. Hey, where was Nadra, Mom? Hasn't she come back from giving birth yet?" Nala asked.

"Not quite-" Sarafina was interrupted by a clamor of lionesses, among them Tama, Simba's half sister through Sarabi and Nala's best friend, and Kula, Scar's daughter by Sarabi's sister, Dwala. Nala's brow furrowed when she saw her cream-colored half-sister in the mix. Nadra had returned. Tama quickly approached Nala, her amber eyes wide.

"Nala... I need you to breathe for me." Tama said softly.

"Tama, why? What is it? Did Nadra's cub die?" Nala stood, Kiara and Shani protesting their mother suddenly moving.

"Nala, it's... something else." Tama grimaced.

"What could it..." Nala looked at Nadra, her sea green eyes meeting her half-sister's bright blue eyes. Nala's eyes sank to the cub that was in her sister's jowls, a boy with bright golden fur, which could be overlooked, there were gold rogues, but he had a red mane tuft, the signature color of Simba's family. The Queen felt tears hit her eyes. She gasped in surprise. There was no doubt.

That boy was Simba's son.

Tama held Nala back and nuzzled her. The Queen started to sob. It was against Prideland law to cheat on a mate, especially as royalty. Sarafina looked to her younger daughter and frowned, gathering her granddaughters closer. Nadra set down her son as she gazed at her half-sister with guilty blue eyes.

"Nala... I'm sorry, but... I fell in love with him, too." The cream-colored lioness said softly.

"_You whore!_" Nala burst, reaching out with a bare paw, slapping her sister to the side. Nadra winced, pulling her son closer.

"Nala, easy, you're scaring Kiara and Shani." Tama said quietly, "I understand, my brother screwed up, but your daughters need you."

"How dare he? How dare he..." Nala sobbed.

**oOoOo **

Simba came back from patrol late in the evening. Nadra was in the back of the cave, Nala right at the front. The Queen had left Shani and Kiara with her mother, and her sea green eyes caught Simba's red gaze. The King tried to smile brightly, but Nala's grimace made him frown.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You had an affair." Nala said simply.

"Never!" Simba said aghast, "Nala what would make you say that?"

"Nadra's son looks like you!" She screamed.

Simba stepped back, suddenly looking dizzy. He seemed confused, as if he never expected to be found out like this. He most likely didn't expect Nadra to end up pregnant. Nala was seething angry.

"If you didn't love me, why didn't you say so?! Why couldn't you have walked away? Why did you have to do this, with my sister of all lionesses in the pride?" Nala yelled.

"Nala, I mean, I... I'm sorry. I..." Simba said softly.

"Just divorce me," Nala said suddenly, "Divorce me so I can take Kiara and Shani out of here. They obviously aren't needed, you have a son!" she snapped.

"Nala, the animals already saw Kiara. They know she's my heir. She can't leave." Simba said.

"Oh, so I'll leave her here? To be raised by you and Nadra? Fat chance." The Queen snapped.

"Nala, I won't deny you a divorce, but law is law. Kiara's already been presented." The King said softly.

Nala scoffed, her head lowering. Tears fell to the ground. Simba sighed and looked away. Nala knew the law as much as Simba did, and it hurt deeply. She wanted to leave now. Take her daughters and run. However, Kiara had been presented. Nala was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"You can't deny me my daughter." Nala said softly.

"I won't, but you can't take her." Simba murmured.

"Divorce me, then give me three weeks. I need to go see my father, with the girls. This will give you and Nadra time to remarry. When I return, you can present Kiara again as your heir, despite her half-brother." Nala whispered.

"Nala-"

"Simba, stop." Tama appeared, coming into the moonlight, "You know the law. Dad taught us both," despite Mufasa only being her stepfather, he had raised Tama until his death as well, "the mother of the heir or heiress can take their cub wherever as long as the heir or heiress returns within three months. Nala's just asking for three weeks to heal. Besides," the beige lioness looked to Nala and smiled, "her father is the King of another pride. She needs to settle relations somehow. Perhaps by mentioning Kiara is still your heir."

Simba opened his mouth to protest, then sighed. He heard more footsteps, and saw his mother approach. Sarabi looked disappointed in her son.

"Tama's right son, you know this. Mosi will be upset at the union he wanted between his eldest daughter and you ending. He needs some counsel, and Nala can offer this." Sarabi said.

Simba started to pace. He growled, to which Nala snarled. She saw something, the still very very spoiled prince that Simba used to be. She felt her heart sink further. She thought she knew him, but apparently, she never had known him, and he was making that obvious.

"Okay. Okay. This can happen. It's okay. Relations with the Mto Pride need to stay all and well, so yes, go ahead. Take your three weeks as you wish." Simba murmured.

Nala only nodded, sighing softly.

**A/n: **

**So it begins. The ending of a marriage, and the beginning of coparenting two little girls. Here's a little backstory that I have for Nala, Sarafina and Nadra:**

**Nala is King Mosi's ("First born") eldest child by his first love, Sarafina. Nala was technically born out of wedlock, but the Mto (River) Pride didn't look down on Nala for this, and Mosi's father saw this as an opportunity to secure a marriage between his eldest grandchild and Mufasa's heir, tying their bloodlines. Nadra was born when Nala and Simba were about four months old to Sarafina and Rashidi ("Thinker", "Counselor",) who is named Tanglemane in semi-canon material. Rashidi used to be King to the Msitu (Jungle) Pride before it's downfall.**

**I hope that helps clear some stuff up. Please review and stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Chapter One: A Chance**

Nala returned exactly three weeks to the day of Kiara and Shani's birth. Her father was estatic to see her and meet his grandchildren, however, he was quite disappointed in Simba. Moto's words still hung in Nala's heart as she made her way back towards the Pridelands, Kiara and Shani on her back.

_"If he wanted someone else, why did he have to hurt you?"_

Nala felt tears sting her eyes. She heard Kiara giggle a little and smiled brightly. She turned her head to meet her sea green eyes with her elder daughter's ruby red orbs. Kiara had the biggest grin. Shani just looked to her mother with wonder. Nala could only smile at her girls, they were so perfect, so right. She didn't regret her time with Simba, no. If she hadn't been with Simba, she wouldn't have two beautiful little girls.

"We're almost home, girls. Settle yourselves."

"Mama!" Kiara burst. Nala paused and looked to her elder daughter.

"Kiara..."

"Mama!" Shani grinned. The mother's heart melted with pride. Her babies had just said their first words. Tears met the tawny lioness's eyes again, these were tears of joy, not sadness. Kiara giggled and Shani nuzzled her mother's neck.

"You shouldn't have to comfort Mama. I should comfort you. Forever. That is my job as your mother. Remember that." Nala said softly.

**oOoOo**

It took a matter of weeks, but finally, Kiara, Shani, and Kion were all about two months old and ready for their first adventure outside the den. Nala had yet to wake, but Kiara had. The golden girl ran out of the cave, smiling at the Pridelands.

"Wow!" She breathed, starting to head down the rocky outcropping to the ground, and Simba caught her.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Simba asked with a soft smile, a paw on his princess's back.

"Daddy! Let go!"

Nala finally woke with the ruckus, her sea-green eyes blurry. She yawned, slightly nudging Shani.

"Nala? Don't worry, rest a bit more. I can tell him to go easy on her." Nadra offered, walking up to her sister. Nala looked to her sister, her sea-green eyes narrowing a touch. She was very, _very_, suspicious. However, she relaxed. Kiara considered Nadra a mom too, even called her that. Nadra was "Mom," Nala was "Mama."

"Just remember she's just like he was when he was young, full of adventure. He'd put all three of us in trouble sometimes." Nala smiled a touch. She had softened towards her sister some as her feelings for Simba faded. The betrayal still stung, but it was okay.

"I will, you and Shani get more rest." Nadra smiled brightly, her blue eyes bright. Nala placed a soft lick to Shani's head, and the duskier cub smiled.

"I love you, Mama." Shani said softly.

"I love you too, Shani. Do you want to go with your sister?" Nala asked.

"No, if it's okay, I'd like to go with Kion." Shani said softly. Nala gave a smile. Maybe this blended family thing was working okay. The mother nodded, her sea-green eyes filling with some tears. Shani immediately looked concerned.

"Mama? Mama, I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?" Shani asked, immensely worried for her mother.

"No, no you didn't, honey. I'm just glad our family is working out well," Nala looked to the cave entrance where Nadra and Simba were returning, then smiled, "I think your sister just left. Perhaps it's time you wake your brother."

"Yeah!" Shani cheered, running to the back of the cave and nudging her brother awake. Nala laughed softly as Kion and Shani left the cave at a full run.

"I'm glad they're getting along," Simba said softly, "all things considered."

"As am I," Nadra smiled gently to her sister, almost submissively. Oddly, even though Nadra was now the Queen, she still deferred to Nala. Nala knew why, it was out of pure respect for her. Nala _had _found Simba, had helped Simba defeat Scar, and was Simba's first wife. Nadra had escaped to her father's pride as a teenager and hadn't returned until Simba took his rightful place.

_With me at his side, _Nala thought bitterly, _but I have to admit, at least she's realizing who she is in comparison to me. _

"Same. Shani seems to be glued to Kion at times, moreso glued to Kion than she is her own twin." The sea-green eyed lioness chuckled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Simba asked.

"No, no. It's just an observation," Nala stood and stretched, "I'm going to start the hunt with your sister, Simba. We'll be back in the afternoon so Nadra's hunting party can take over."

"Thank you, Nala." Nadra said sheepishly.

Nala gave a small nod and woke Tama. The beige lioness looked up with her amber eyes and yawned, slowly lifting her form. She shook her head, her hair tuft shaking as well.

"Time for the hunt?" Tama asked with a smile.

"And possibly for you to see your Tojo," Nala teased with a grin.

The beige lioness blushed and huffed, "Shut up, Nala!" to which the former Queen laughed and bolted out of the cave. Tama was shortly behind her, the rest of the morning hunting party nearby too.

**oOoOo**

Nadra had gone out for the afternoon hunt when Nala returned with the morning party. Since Nadra was a little inexperienced when it came to hunting, Sarabi and Sarafina had to accompany the new Queen during hunts to ensure that she wouldn't get hurt. It was fine by the Queen Mother and Sarafina, however, sometimes it became tedious.

Almost all of Nadra's hunts came up empty due to her inexperience. Sarafina blamed Nadra's father for treating her as a precious little Princess who didn't need to learn to hunt. Sarabi, however, blamed Nadra herself for not wanting to become stronger as a Queen, but she'd never tell Sarafina that.

_Tama learned to hunt even though she wasn't Mufasa's and had no right to learn how to hunt properly, _Sarabi thought, her orange eyes wondering as she watched Nadra try to hunt, _I'm surprised that Nadra wouldn't want to learn... _

A loud roar brought Sarabi's mind back to reality. Sarafina lifted her head,

"It's Simba! And Zira! Kiara's in trouble!"

Nadra turned on her heel and ran towards Simba, Sarabi and Sarafina shortly on her heels.

**oOoOo**

Nala started to panic as the sun set. She had heard Simba's roar earlier, and Zazu had told her that Kiara was okay, just shaken up, but she paced. After hearing Simba roar, she had gathered Shani and Kion and took them into Pride Rock, safe from any danger.

"Nala, I'm sure Kiara's fine. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Tama noted.

"I know. But I can't help it. Zira was one of Scar's most devoted followers. If she hurt Kiara..." Nala looked away, hugging Shani closer to her.

"She didn't," Nadra entered, a soft smile on her face, "Kiara's fine. She's with Simba right now. I think he's scolding her some for going into the Outlands."

That made Nala extremely mad, "He's _what? _Being a hypocrite after he wandered into the Elephant Graveyard when he was just barely older than her?"

Nadra grumbled low, "Nala. Kiara disobeyed his orders."

"What's that supposed to mean, _Nadra_?" Nala sneered.

"Girls!" Sarabi snapped.

"Enough out of both of you." Sarafina said softly.

"The important thing is, Kiara's fine. She's alive." Tama said, trying to cheer Nala up.

"Even if she met Zira's son, Kovu," Sarafina smiled.

"_Kovu?!_" Nala paused, her sea-green eyes wide. Now there was a name she hadn't heard in awhile. Not since before Scar was dethroned. She looked to Kula for confirmation, and the brown lioness nodded.

"Kovu was there. Poor thing was shaking like a leaf at Simba's glare. He didn't have to be so hard on Kovu for Zira's misdeeds!" Kula murmured. Nala padded over to Kula and nudged her friend. Tama was shortly behind, Shani on her back.

"Who's Kovu, Mama?" Shani asked softly.

Nala looked to her daughter then to Kula, then to the cave entrance, "Kovu is Uncle Chumvi's son by Zira. And apparently, he's Scar's heir."

"Uncle Chumvi had a mate before he left?" Kion asked.

"He did, of sorts," Nadra answered her son, "Zira didn't allow Chumvi access to Kovu. So, he left. Zira took Kovu with her when your father banished her."

_Along with some cubs that didn't deserve to be in that wasteland, _Nala thought, looking to Tama. Tama looked a little pained at this conversation, looking away. Vitani was Tama's younger half sister, they shared the same biological father that had convinced Sarabi to have a fling before she fully committed to Mufasa, leading to Tama's birth. The rogue came back around when Scar was King, and fathered Vitani on Zira. Then there was Nuka, the oldest son of Zira by Scar.

Tama's ears were flattened against her skull, "I still don't understand why Simba did that." she whispered. Nala nudged Tama gently.

Heavy paw falls were heard at the entrance of the cave. Nadra smiled softly at her mate and purred in greeting. Nala burst out of the cave, Shani not too far behind her.

"Kiara!" Nala called, seeing her elder daughter and running to her. Shani kept up with her mother, amazingly. Kiara sobbed a bit and met Nala and Shani at a run.

"Mama! Shani!" Kiara said softly. Shani smiled and nuzzled her sister. Nala held both of her girls close, sighing gratefully.

"Are you all right?" Nala asked softly. Kiara nodded, but looked so... torn.

"Mama... Why did Daddy have to be so mean to Kovu?" Kiara asked.

Shani, too, looked to their mother with wonder, "Why does Daddy hate the mention of Uncle Scar?"

Nala looked down, then to her girls before sighing, "Uncle Scar did some bad things. Very bad things. Kovu was Scar's heir, as you are your father's heir, Kiara," the former Queen explained, "meaning that your Daddy feels... threatened in some ways. He shouldn't though. We're a strong pride, we act as one." _Or as close to one as we can with co-parenting. I'll ream Simba's ass later. _

"Oh." Kiara said softly.

"Then, why is he so scared?" Shani asked softly.

"I'll explain that once you're older, girls. For now, let's go inside. It's time for your baths." Nala smiled.

"Mama!" Kiara whined.

"Auntie Tama already gave me a bath!" Shani complained.

"No whining about it, not for now, okay?" Nala asked with a smile, "I just want to spend some time with my girls."

**Whoo. Okay. I'm so sorry for the delay. Adulting sucks, but hey, I've got another two weeks staying indoors due to COVID19, so we shall see if I can finish this up before then, right? Ahaha. Okay. **

**A little backstory on Tama's birth/ Sarabi's infidelity: **

**I always thought that Sarabi and Mufasa looked older when Simba was born. I always wondered why that was. So I figured a way to fit in the semi-canon Tama into the mold. Tama looks enough like Sarabi when given movie-colors that I like making them related. My thought is perhaps Tama is either a) the elder child of Sarabi and Mufasa, or b) perhaps just Sarabi's daughter by a rogue. It would explain why Mufasa and Sarabi are certainly older when Simba is born. I went with option B for this story because it slightly fits? A lot of people like to place Sarabi as the ever-faithful, but was she really? Especially since Mufasa has one hell of a temper at times? Perhaps Sarabi just thought she found something in this rogue, and by the time he had sweet-talked her and gotten her pregnant, he left. So she returned to Mufasa, pregnant and asking for them to fix the marriage. **

**Mufasa agreed, raising Tama as his own. **

**Anyway, thank you for staying tuned with this story. I hope that I can get some good progress on this in the next two weeks. Review, stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following! **

**Chapter Two: Frustrations **

After Kiara, Shani, and Kion went to bed, Nala walked up to Simba and nudged her old mate. Her sea-green eyes were concerned, and slightly angry. Simba lifted his head and huffed.

"What's up, Nala?" Simba asked softly.

"I need to talk to you, now. It can't wait." Nala said gruffly. Nadra lifted her head and looked to her sister with her clear blue eyes.

"Nala. It's late, can't this wait?" The Queen asked softly.

"I have to speak to Simba, Nadra," the former Queen said, "I hope you can understand."

"Does this have to do with Kiara? Nala," Nadra muttered, "Seriously, Simba did what he thought was right!"

"Nala, did I do something wrong? Kiara needed to be scolded," Simba murmured.

"But you waited until nearly nighttime to bring her back! Simba, I don't think you realize this, but I was pacing back and forth, worried sick for Kiara after Kula and Tama had told me that Zira had been involved! You know I lost my first pregnancy because of Zira's antics," Nala burst, snarling a little, "I didn't know if Kiara was safe. I knew she was with you, but I needed to see her!"

Simba stepped back, then his brow furrowed, "Nala..."

"_Don't you patronize me! _You know she's just as much mine as she is yours! I spent hours in labor with her," Nala snapped, "hours of labor, of making sure I didn't do anything wrong in the pregnancy, staying inside! I couldn't even _hunt,_ Simba. I was so scared to lose her and Shani," the former Queen's voice became soft, "So when I heard of Zira being around, I was so scared I'd lost another of my babies..."

The King's eyes became soft, understanding. He sighed and looked to the cave entrance, to the sky out there, then back to his former mate. His red eyes suddenly softened, and he gave a sad smile, "Nala, I'm sorry. I should have come straight here, I wasn't thinking. I just knew Shani and Kion were safe here, with you and our mothers," he paused, putting his head down, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were scared, too."

Nala gave a soft, frustrated noise before nudging Simba's head up, "It's all right. You need to realize, Kiara may be your heir, but she's also my daughter. She's not just the Princess, she is just as much my baby girl as Shani is. She acts a lot like you, yes, she looks like you, but she's mine too. She loves Kion as much as she loves Shani, they're all siblings. It's beautiful to see," she paused, looking over to the golden cub pile, "but you need to take me into consideration. I try to do it with Shani and you, because you don't realize Shani _adores you_, Simba, just as much if not moreso than Kiara."

Simba followed Nala's line of sight and smiled sadly, then sighed, "I know. The fact of the matter is we still don't know if Kion or Shani is going to be the next Lion Guard leader. Once we know that, we can figure out more things. I'm thinking of some arranged marriages with the prides Scar cut off, the Usiku Pride for certain," the King paused, "because Scar really damaged our relations with them. Maybe even the Mwamba Pride, Malka's Pride."

"I think that's smart," Nadra said softly, "considering."

Nala sighed, "I hate to admit it, but you're right. However, there's a small issue. Malka's Mwamba Pride doesn't have any cubs. Malka still doesn't have a Queen. The Usiku are so far away, too. The Mlima are closer, and Chumvi does have one other son than Kovu. Afua is the boy's name. He's about the same age as the cubs."

Simba nodded, "Perhaps we should think about asking Kula about Malka. Lord knows she's slightly obsessed with him." He chuckled.

"I don't think... I..." Nala sighed.

"Nala, what is it?" Nadra asked.

"Well, Simba, Tama and Kula _both _have a little... resentment towards you for letting Zira take Nuka, Vitani and Kovu to the Outlands... I have to admit, I do too, but for other reasons," Nala began, "You exiled Zira with those babies. It was horrible. Tama lost her little sister, and Kula lost her baby brother in Nuka, and... Kovu was barely born when he was exiled. I had just lost the pregnancy and... I honestly wished we could have kept them here..."

Simba looked surprised, then sighed, "Nala, separating cubs from a mother..."

"I know that now, I still feel bad about it... I think hearing about Kovu just brought up Kula and Tama's resentments." Nala whispered.

Nadra seemed confused, then nodded, "I remember Tama crying for weeks after Vitani was taken away. It hurt her. Kula was depressed. Simba, maybe you should apologize to them."

Simba gave a small nod, "I will. I start here," he looked to Nala, "I'm sorry for not taking your feelings into consideration. That's my screw up. I will apologize to Kula and Tama tomorrow, if they'll hear me."

"I think that's what they're asking for... But be nice to them... they still hurt from it." Nala switched her tail.

"I will be nice to them. Tama is my sister, Kula is my cousin. Perhaps after, I'll invite Tojo and his pride to Pride Rock, and have Zazu send for Malka." He chuckled.

Nadra gave a small grin, and Nala laughed softly. The green-eyed lioness spoke, "I know Tama will appreciate seeing her Tojo. She's absolutely smitten with him. I can see it!"

"Kula may appreciate hearing Malka's coming around, too." Nadra chuckled.

**oOoOo**

_Four months later... _

Shani woke early, before her mother and sister. She lifted her creamy-golden form and stretched, then shook, her small bit of hair on her head fluffing up. She heard a small laugh.

"Good morning, my girl," Simba gave a soft smile as he approached his younger daughter.

"Hey, Dad! Kiara's having some lessons with Nadra today, right?" Shani asked softly.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go up to the top of Pride Rock. I want to spend some time with just you." Simba said, using his muzzle to push the cub ahead of him.

Shani giggled as she and Simba left the cave, waking Nala gently. Nala opened one eye and smiled as she watched Simba and her younger daughter leave. She pulled Kiara closer to her, nuzzling. Kiara sighed and curled to her mother's warmth. Nala made eye contact with Nadra, who nodded and smiled. The Queen understood, five more minutes. Let Nala enjoy the one-on-one with Kiara for a little longer. That was fine by the blue-eyed lioness, because that gave her time with Kion.

**oOoOo**

Simba smiled as Shani sat, looking over the Pridelands. He watched her with loving red eyes, feeling such a fatherly pride. Shani had taken Kion becoming leader of the Lion Guard so well, and had taken it in stride. It made the King wonder why. Did Shani not have the want to be a part of the guard?

"Daddy?" Shani asked softly.

"Hm? Sorry, Shani. I just was wondering. Don't mind me." Simba smiled brightly.

"Are you wondering why I'm okay with not being the Lion Guard leader?" Shani asked, grinning.

Simba looked taken aback, then he smiled, "Well, yes."

"I'm okay with it because... well... Kion deserves it. Kiara's to be Queen, and I'm perfectly being a huntress like Mama." The younger Princess said softly.

"I'm very proud of you, Shani. I know that you could feel left out," the King said quietly, nuzzling her back, "Which is why today, it's just you and me. What do you want to do?"

Shani gave a huge grin, standing up immediately and giggling, "Can I go patrol with you? I never get to anymore!"

Simba chuckled so softly, nodding, "I don't see why not. C'mon."

Shani giggled as she followed her father. When they passed the cave entrance, Nala peered around and smiled.

_I think we're doing something right... _

**Small bit of a filler chapter. That's okay. **

**So, with Kiara being the Queen to be, and Kion leading the Lion Guard, where do you think Shani's going to fall in all of this? Is she going to end up being married off? Will she be around for Kiara meeting Kovu again? Review and stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Uncertain**

**Hello all, I hope you all are staying safe! **

**I want to make a note here:**

**The Lion Guard in this story will be nothing like the show. That being said, I feel like Kion as a cub may just be playing with his friends, and he got his story way way way out of hand. So that leads to Scar "reappearing," the roar, ETC... **

**I will include the Night Pride (referred to the Usiku Pride in this story,) however, they are not going to be Asiatic lions like portrayed in the show. They're still normal African lions, just with some different markings than the Pridelanders. Zuri and Tiifu are still appearing, however, I altered their appearances a little to make them more... pleasing to me. Go check that image out on my dA profile. (I'm under the same username.) **

**Also worth noting: I made a little screwup in a previous chapter. I said Kion was the same age as Kiara and Shani. No, he isn't. He's about two months younger. So example: Kiara and Shani are four months old, Kion is two months old, etc...**

**With that all being said, enjoy the chapter! **

The days passed, Kion started his training as a Lion Guard with Chumvi, an old friend of Simba and Nala's, and Prince Consort of the nearby Mlima Pride. Kiara continued her royal lessons, and Shani practiced hunting often with her mother. The tension of Simba's affair became less and less with each passing week. In fact, Nala had started seeing another lion, but not often. She saw him maybe three times a month if she were lucky.

Of course, Shani and Kiara knew of this, so did Sarafina and Sarabi. Simba and Nadra did not know of it. That was okay by Nala... especially since this lion was a relative of Nadra on her father's side. He was of the newly reformed Msitu Pride, and he was technically considered a Prince by his pride members. However, he didn't truly want to be a Prince, or a King should his older brother not have cubs.

_And that's okay by me, _Nala thought as she was hunting near the border with the Msitu, _I've already had a king, and he wasn't all he was chalked up to be... _

"Nala!"

The sea-green eyed lioness gasped and looked up to have her eyes meet the beautiful ocher of her former cousin-in-law, Kula. She started to grin.

"Kula!" Nala laughed and jumped up, not caring about the lost prey as she nuzzled her friend. Next to Kula was her new mate, Malka. They had married shortly after the talk Nala, Simba, and Nadra had, and even quicker they had gotten pregnant, and welcomed two beautiful girls, Zuri and Tiifu.

"Surprised ya, huh?" Kula laughed, bumping heads with Nala again.

"Damn right you did!" The former Pridelands Queen smiled.

"You know our Kula," Malka said, stepping up, Zuri and Tiifu on his back, "She loves surprises."

"I do know our Kula, Malka," Nala grinned and glanced to the reddish cub with the same ocher color as her mother's eyes, Zuri, and the golden cub with green eyes, Tiifu, "Hi girls, here to see Kion?"

Zuri blushed like mad, "No!"

Tiifu giggled, "Zuri has a crush!"

"Do not!" The younger twin huffed.

"Do too!" Tiifu grinned.

"Girls, that's enough," Kula said softly before looking to Nala again, "We technically are here to talk to Simba about that. See what he thinks."

"Right, right," Nala smiled, not wanting to mention much more, "I know there have been some talks with the Usiku Pride, and then Chumvi has brought his sons, Afua and Uhuro, with while his mate watches the Kingdom. He's training Kion, since Scar was going to have him be a Guard."

"Chumvi's around too! That's amazing," Malka grinned, "almost the whole gang back together. What about Tojo?"

"Well, since Tojo is my half-brother, he is gearing up to rule our father's pride," Nala grinned, "Tama's learning how to be his Queen, too."

"My God, who would have thought that a little talk to Simba would have resulted in so many marriages?" Kula laughed.

"And pregnancies," Nala bumped Kula with her hip as the three lions started to walk.

"Hey!" Kula and Malka said in unison before blushing. Zuri and Tiifu giggled.

"Auntie Nala is funny." Tiifu laughed.

**oOoOo**

Shani was sunning herself on a rock, the eight month old about napping when her ears twitched. She lifted her head to see her mother approaching with Kula and Malka, and the four months old Tiifu and Zuri. She stood up and stretched.

"Cubsitting duty already, Mama?!" Shani called with a grin. Her sea-green eyes showed every bit of playfulness she meant to convey. Nala laughed as Zuri and Tiifu jumped down from Malka's back and ran to Shani's side, laughing.

"Shani!" both girls shouted in unison.

"Hey, guys!" Shani smiled brightly, laughing.

"What's all this commotion...?" Kiara walked up, her lessons were over for the day, apparently, "Oh!"

"Hi, Kiara!" Kula called.

"There's the squirt!" Malka grinned.

"Oh, shush, Uncle Malka!" Kiara laughed, trotting up to her sister.

"Kiara!" Zuri and Tiifu laughed, immediately trying to pounce on Kiara. Shani laughed as her twin was taken aback and fell backwards, laughing as the two younger cubs giggled.

"Isn't that a sight?" Malka asked, smiling brightly.

"It is! Kiara's grown so well, Nala. Shani, too.' Kula breathed.

"It helps that Simba actually started listening to me," Nala chuckled, "And don't tell Simba, but Shani seems to have an eye for Afua."

"Who wouldn't? If I were her age..." Kula chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Malka asked, a little offended.

"Well, love, Afua is a little bit lighter than his father, but has his mother's beautiful blue eyes as opposed to Chumvi's green. He's gorgeous, and I think he knows it." Kula chuckled, "But I chose you, and I love you, thou with no internal sense of direction."

"Hey!" Malka laughed, nuzzling his Queen, "I love you too."

Nala chuckled and looked to Shani and Kiara playing with Tiifu and Zuri, "I know that it could make it easy for Simba to find a consort for Kiara. Kiara seems... fond of Uhuro, they seem to be friendly. Which is good," Nala said softly, "if Kiara has a betrothed, Zira is less likely to attack, you know?"

"You're still worried about Zira?" Kula asked softly.

"I am. Kion ran into her the other day," Nala looked to her friend with a frown, "along with Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu. Nadra hasn't let him out of her sight since. I don't blame her, since now the only cub she hasn't seen is Shani..."

"Yikes... She's still on one for Simba supposedly murdering Scar, huh?" Malka asked.

"Yep. It's not right, because... I'm sure Simba would have spared Scar. The hyenas are what got to Scar." Nala murmured.

"I know. I don't blame Simba, and Scar was my father," Kula said.

"Zira... Has always had a screw loose. Ever since she joined the pride during that drought," Nala noted.

"Too right on that one, Nala." Malka agreed.

Kula gave a small nod as she saw the deep brown form of Chumvi come over a hill with his two sons. Afua was right at his father's side, and he looked so much to his father, only a touch lighter. Right alongside Afua was his slightly younger brother, Uhuro, a pale tan lion very similar to his mother, Chumvi's mate. Both boys had a slight bit of a hairtuft showing what colors their manes would be as they got older. Afua's mane was a deeper brown, and Uhuro's was tan. The Prince Consort of the Mlima looked towards the scene and grinned, his emerald eyes happy.

"Kula! Malka!"

"Hey, Chum!" Malka laughed.

"Hi!" Kula giggled.

Nala smiled brightly as she watched Afua and Uhuro go for Shani, Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu.

_This is working. I really hope this all goes through... _

**oOoOo**

As the sun began to set, and the pride had gathered. Nala had Shani and Kiara at her side. Nadra and Simba sat at the head of the pride, Nadra grooming Kion. She watched as Simba motioned for Kula and Malka to follow him, making Zuri and Tiifu run to Shani and Kiara. Nala laughed, then noticed her sister seemed troubled. She cleared her throat while looking at the Queen.

Nadra lifted her head, nodding and bringing Kion over to the other cubs. Nadra settled next to her sister and sighed.

"You're worried about Kion being married off to another pride, aren't you?" Nala asked softly.

"I don't want him to be. He's meant to be a guard here in the Pridelands, not a Prince Consort elsewhere," Nadra grumbled.

"Nadra," Nala warned, "There's worse fates. Much worse, we got a glimpse of that the other day."

"I know... but... He's my only boy." Nadra whispered.

Nala heard Shani and Kion laughing, followed by Kiara. Zuri was blushing. The former Queen gave a small sigh, "Truth be told, I don't want to arrange a marriage for either Shani or Kiara either... but I realize it's what's best. It's what my grandfather and Mufasa did for me and Simba."

"That's what I'm afraid of! That Kion will end up divorced-" The Queen went wide-eyed and gasped, then looked to Nala sheepishly.

Nala closed her eyes, "But I was at an advantage. My cubs are Simba's, and my father is lenient."

"But a disadvantage, too, Nala," Nadra admitted, "You... you are forced to stay here because of Kiara being Simba's and my heiress. If the law hadn't been so..."

"Kiara never would have known her father, Shani, either, for that matter," the reddish-beige lioness said softly, "but they love their father. Adore him, even. Shani may be glued to my side, but she still looks up to her daddy."

"Nala..." Nadra whispered.

"No, Nadra, don't. Don't say it. I know, there were pros and cons to all the situations," Nala whispered, looking to her cream-colored sister, "but I still hold a high place in this pride. My daughters have their father, and I'm pretty fond of my nephew."

The Queen dropped her head, "I suppose so. I still feel horrible for what Simba and I did to you. I just don't want that happening to Kion, or Kion doing that himself."

"I know that feeling, but Nadra, look at Kion," Nala nodded to Kion, who was snuggling with Zuri currently.

Nadra looked a bit taken aback, "He really is fond of her."

"He is. I know that Malka's pride is not that far away, either. He and Zuri being betrothed, it wouldn't be bad." Her sea-green eyes bright.

"I see... Kind of how you're... letting Afua get to know Shani, huh?" Nadra asked.

"Well, that's different," Nala said softly, "Afua needs a Queen Consort for when he takes the throne, and Kiara needs a Prince Consort. Afua, while older, is quite sweet on my Shani. Uhuro and Kiara get along quite well, too. Zira knows what Kiara looks like, and while she's strong... Kiara is still sheltered. Simba's making it so."

Nadra nodded a little bit, "I think I see. It's for the good of everyone if it's announced Kiara will be marrying Uhuro, and Shani to marry Afua."

"Yep. I know that leaves Tama and Tojo out, but my father's pride is much smaller. They also wander with the flow of the river near them, so they always have new pridemembers." Nala said.

Nadra nodded, "Well... You are certainly right. If Kion marries Zuri, it's not that bad."

"There you go," Nala smiled, "you see? Kion could still be a guard, but this way he has some more status."

Both sisters seemed content as the pile of cubs curled up to sleep, unaware of the future being planned for them.

**Chapter three, done and done. **

**How is everyone's Saturday? **

**I hope all is well, and that everyone is healthy. **

**A small little filler chapter. Yes, shortly before this chapter, Kion encountered Zira and the outlanders. So Simba is considering marriages to secure his cubs' futures and safeties. Nala, while not totally on board, is okay with it because Chumvi's son Afua is sweet on Shani, and Kiara is friendly with Uhuro. Nadra doesn't know how to feel about Kion marrying someone he doesn't love. **

**Review and stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5: Poisoned

**Chapter Four: Poisoned**

**I apologize for the delay. I had a small bit of writer's block and needed a small break. **

**Also going to note for my guest reviewer, since I cannot PM them: **

**I don't necessarily hate TLG, it just doesn't make a whole bunch of sense in the TLK world. However, it is a kid's show, so it's not meant to make sense. I don't really like how they have Kiara being okay with being Queen when in the original second film she wasn't keen on ruling, or the fact that she suddenly was so schooled in hunting when she wasn't good at it in the second film. I slightly referenced why a couple chapters ago why she isn't the best at hunting. And PG-13, not necessarily for language but themes. **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

_Two months later... _

Kion was out and about playing with his friends. Shani and Kiara weren't too far away, both girls receiving hunting lessons from Nala and Nadra. currently, both Princesses were lounging as their mother and stepmother argued on the best way to sneak up to a herd. Shani rolled her sea-green eyes and looked at Kiara.

"There they go again, Mama and Aunt Nadra just can't seem to agree," The creamy gold Princess said.

"I know," Kiara sighed, "It sucks. At this rate, my first hunt isn't going to go well at all."

"Don't you mean _our _first hunt, sis?" Shani asked.

"Dammit! Sorry, Shani," Kiara blushed, her red eyes embarrassed, "I know. I know. Daddy just has all this pressure on me."

"It's all right, Kiara," Shani gave her sister a little jab in the ribs, grinning, "but we're going to be okay. Mom knows what she's doing. Aunt Nadra may not be so good, but Mama knows."

Kiara giggled, "Yeah, you're right," The Crown Princess paused and grinned, "So... how are things with you and Afua?"

"_Kiara!_" Shani blushed big time, looking away.

"What? He's awfully handsome, and he's got such a smile!" Kiara fawned, giggling over her twin's apparent shyness when it came to the Mlima Crown Prince.

"Yeah, yeah, what about you and Uhuro? He's taken a shine to you," The younger twin teased.

Kiara's lips formed a thin line and she sighed, "I'm not going to lie, Shan', I like Uhuro, but I..."

Shani's ears were alert as she looked to her sister, her sea-green eyes concerned immediately. She walked over and nudged her twin, her ears flattening.

"Kiara..."

A scream in the distance alerted the golden twins along with Nala and Nadra. The four females were immediately up as Kion's honey badger friend, Bunga, came over. The poor honey badger was out of breath, and about fell over onto Nadra's feet.

"Kion's hurt! A snake bit him!"

Nadra's eyes widened and she bolted off, her heart gripped in fear. Nala looked at Kiara and Shani, her green eyes serious. Both girls slightly shied from their mother.

"Stay here. That's an order," Nala said, nudging both girls, "please."

"Yes, Mama." Shani said.

"Okay, Mama." Kiara murmured.

Nala smiled and ran after her sister, knowing her girls were safe. Nadra saw the cuts over Kion's eye and gasped, holding her boy close. She noticed the eight month old boy was feverish, and she started to panic as Nala ran up, looking panicked as well.

"What did the snake look like?" Nala asked another of Kion's friends, the egret named Ono.

"Like a poisonous one," Ono said softly, the young bird looking upset.

Nadra looked like fear just struck her as she licked Kion's golden pelt furiously. Nala looked to her sister, her nephew, and Kion's friends before roaring as loud as she could. If any of the pride were nearby, they'd be there soon. Nadra had tears in her cobalt eyes as she looked at Nala. The former Queen saw the panic and mother's fear in her sister's eyes, and understood.

"He will be just fine, Nadra. I promise." Nala whispered, knowing the exact same fear for her cub. She felt that when she lost her first pregnancy, and again when Kiara had encountered Kovu and Zira. She nudged her sister gently, sighing.

Simba came crashing through some underbrush, his ocher eyes wide, "Nala! Nadra!"

"It's Kion. We need to get him to Rafiki!" Nadra said, gently lifting her son onto her back. Simba looked to Nala with the same fear Nadra had.

"Go, Simba. I couldn't go because of Shani and Kiara. You need to get him seen. He was bit by a snake." Nala whispered.

"Okay, okay. Thank you, Nala," Simba murmured, walking alongside Nadra.

"I'll tell the Pride. Just get him to Rafiki and Makini!" Nala called after the King and Queen. Once they were out of sight, Nala went immediately to Kiara and Shani, holding both girls close. Kiara sniffled a little bit, and Shani hid her face in her mother's fur. The former Queen licked both girls' foreheads.

"C'mon. We need to go," Nala whispered, gently pushing Kiara and Shani towards Pride Rock.

**oOoOo**

The sun was beginning to set when Nala watched the final hunting party come in. Her sea-green eyes looked saddened and alert, waiting for the rest of the pride. Shani and Kiara hadn't left her sight, which was good. The former Queen looked so regal, even moreso than her Queen sister, as she smiled at each pride member that came into the cave. However, her smiles were not lost on her mother and former mother-in-law.

Sarafina was the first to voice her question, "Nala? Is everything all right?"

"I'm curious myself, where are Nadra, Simba, and Kion?" Sarabi inquiried.

Nala looked to both lionesses, tears in her eyes as she nudged them, "I'm about to announce why. Give me a moment to collect myself." she whispered, hiding her head between the elder lionesses. Sarabi looked to her with saddened orange eyes and nodded simply, nuzzling her former daughter-in-law. Sarafina gave a comforting hug to her daughter before stepping back.

Nala took a ragged breath before addressing her pride sisters, Shani and Kiara right at her sides, "Prince Kiongozi was attacked by a snake today. King Simba and Queen Nadra took him to Rafiki and Makini for treatment, however, we believe the snake to be poisonous. In this time, I believe the royal duties go to Queen Mother Sarabi as default, as she is the highest ranking besides her son and daughter-in-law-"

"To which I decline for now," Sarabi interrupted, her orange eyes looking right into Nala's sea-green, "I'm getting old. I apologize for the interruption, Nala." A soft smile came to the Queen Mother's face and she chuckled.

"Sarabi, are you certain?" Nala asked.

"I believe she is, Nala," Sarafina had a small grin.

"Why don't you take over for a bit, Nala?" one of the lionesses, Nzuri, offered.

"Yes, you are one of the hunting party leaders. The pride would be well in your care." Sarabi gave a soft laugh.

Nala looked surprised, then gave a hard look to the pride, "I... I just... I know I was Queen once, and that you're all wanting to default to me, but guys..."

"C'mon, Nala," Sarafina smiled brightly, "we know you wouldn't steer us wrong. And it's not forever. We just trust you."

"Yeah, Mama," Shani looked to her mother shyly, "You're a good leader."

"Daddy's good too, but you know how to make it fun." Kiara giggled.

Nala blinked, then sighed and smiled, "Fine. I'll temporarily take the helm, but I _expect _you guys to _immediately _defer again to Simba and Nadra when they return."

"Yes, of course," Sarabi laughed.

"Anyway, Prince Kion is at Rafiki's tree. We should hear more news in the morning. For now, let us eat." Nala nodded to the kill, making Kiara and Shani go first. She felt an odd pinch in her stomach after her cubs ate their fill, and the pride waited for her to take her fill. She blinked in surprise, then smiled.

_Just like the good old days, Nala, _She reminded herself, _just take it in stride. _

**oOoOo**

"Doa, report. I heard precious Prince Kion was hurt today. How are the Pridelanders handling it?" Zira asked one of her scouts.

"Erm, Nala's in charge for now. That snake was planted perfectly. Poor kid's probably gonna-" Doa was cut off by a red-eyed glare from her leader.

"If he dies, it's fine. Kovu will take over and take Kiara as his Queen. It's a beautiful plan!" Zira grinned.

"What about Shani?" another lioness, Amani, asked.

"What? Who?" Zira was immediately in the other lioness's face, her red eyes looking into Amani's blue orbs, "Who is Shani? Simba and Nala only have Kiara, and Simba and Nadra have Kion."

"Erm... Shani is Kiara's twin. She stands to inherit too." Amani said, a little fearful of the look in Zira's eyes.

"You're kidding. _Another _brat of Simba's? Very well," Zira laughed, "She's no matter. Girls will be girls but boys will be _Kings_. Just another royal Kovu can have."

**Oh ho ho, what's this? Zira now knows of Shani, and it looks like Kion was bit by a snake that Zira planted! Oh dear. **

**We're getting close to Kiara's first hunt, and Kion's leaving of the Pridelands temporarily. **

**What will Zira do? Will she go after Shani somehow, or will Nala and Simba be able to protect their daughter? **

**Review and stay tuned! **


End file.
